Goodnight, Mokuba
by Unique Art
Summary: When Mokuba has a terrifying dream, he reaches to his brother for comfort. Seto is angry and tired;A bad combination. Will this bring the brothers closer together, or farther apart? Kaiba brothers' One-shot!


Okay, so this is my first One-shot. I felt like I had to write something aboubt the Kaiba brothers;Their relationship is so adorable! This is one of those stories that would keep bugging me until I wrote it, so here it is! This might have some tear-jerking moments (well, atleast for me!), so be warned. Seto may seem a tad OOC, but I think he usually is around his bro. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Goodnight, Mokuba

No one in their right mind would be working at 3:09 in the morning when the person didn't get any sleep the night before. But, no one ever said Seto Kaiba was in his right mind.

He was working on a new KaibaCorp. system, and it wasn't going quite as the CEO had planned. He was months behind on his plans, and he wasn't near completion. And imperfection was something Seto Kaiba never handled very well.

He was irritable, demanding, and just plain cranky, as his staff was well aware. They all stayed silent when they saw him, hoping to not be in his line of rage.

At that early hour, he sat in his office, the light of the laptop reflecting in his icy blue eyes.

"Almost done...Come on, load, you stupid computer!" The teen slammed his fist on his desk, sneering at the frozen screen. His blood was boiling, and all he wanted to do was throw the computer out the window, and watch it fall to the ground for a violent end.

"What is _wrong _with this thing?!" he asked nobody in particular. He looked at the bottom of his computer screen to check the time. The teenager groaned inwardly. "It's gonna be a long night..."

* * *

_It was a bone-chilling dark. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face. _

_Then, suddenly, he heard a familiar, villainous laugh._

_His head snapped around, but he saw nothing. The laugh filled his head again, making the boy begin to shake violently._

_An intense pain struck at his heart, making him winch in raging pain. In got sharper, and more intense a few moments later. He sank to his knees, begging silently for someone - anyone - to make it stop. It felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest;The pain was unbearable and unimaginable._

_"His soul..."_

_The boy looked up, and saw a faint, silver-haired figure. The man smirked, and pulled his silver hair from his face. A faint light was glowing from his golden right eye._

_"His soul, Mokuba, his soul..."_

_"No!" the boy wailed, his eyes growing wide. _

_A face illuminated in front of him. His brunette hair was in the normal fashion, and his blue eyes glimmering in the light. The boy reached out to touch his shoulder, though his chest was still screaming in pain as he did._

_The figure began to fade slowly, to the boy's horror. The image was gone without a trace._

_The boy shut his eyes tightly. "No..." he whispered. "No," he said, voice was louder. "No!" he screamed in agony. The pain began to get much, much worse._

_"He's gone. You didn't save him, Mokuba. You _failed!_" the voice laughed insanely. He was enjoying the boy's pain and suffering. He was a sick man._

_In the back of his head, he heard a soft voice. "Mokie...Why did you fail?"_

_Tears were streaming down the young boy's face. "I...I'm sorry!" he choked out to the darkness._

_"You're...too...late..." an icy voice laughed in jubilation, as if he had won the lottery._

_His sick laugh filled the boy's ears, and his heart hurt even more. He eyes shut tightly, and he reached for his chest._

_He let out one last scream..._

Mokuba's eyes flew open, as he jumped up from his bed.

His wild hair was plastered to his sticky, sweaty face. His rapid breathing was the only noise in his silent room. Mokuba was still shaking, and tears still welled in his eyes.

"Where's...Seto?" he called to the darkness of his room. "Where's Big Brother?" he called, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

His shaking was getting worse. He was scared;He had goosebumps running up his arms. "I need Seto," he called again. Another cold tear ran down Mokuba's face. He ripped his sheet from him and swung his legs over the side. "I gotta find him!"

With that, the young Kaiba was gone.

* * *

Seto's eyes closed slowly, only to be snapped open. The program was still giving him problems, and he was exhausted.

_I can't fall asleep;Not now._

He forced himself to take another sip of his disgusting coffee.

_I swear, I will never drink this ever again after tonight._

He started tapping his foot, hoping the motion would keep him awake.

The young CEO was muttering curses under his breath, and his anger was sky high. He was ready to kill the next thing that bothered him.

A slight tap was at the door. "Seto..." a soft voice called.

His head snapped around like lightning. _"WHAT?!" _he yelled, venting all of his anger and venom into that one word. He realized it was Mokuba, but he didn't soften his expression.

"I...I...I..." Mokuba stuttered, shocked at his brother's reaction. He blinked away fresh tears.

"What is it?" the eldest Kaiba spat, his sneer deepening.

The youngest ran in, and flung his arms around Seto's neck. Seto winched at the sobbing boy, who was staining his shirt. He was startled at Mokuba's reaction.

_Did I cause this?_

With a slight hesitation, he put his arms around his weeping brother. "What's wrong, Mokuba?" his asked gently. His voice was softened, and he tried to be kind. Guilt tightened in his chest as his brother sobbed harder.

"Shh...shh...It's alright, Mokie. I'm here now. You're fine;You're safe now," he whispered, hugging his brother in reassurance.

Mokuba pulled away, and looked up at Seto. "I thought I lost you...Pegasus;He took you from me. I couldn't save you!" he wailed, his eyes still blurry with tears.

"Mokuba..." Seto whispered, touching his brother's arm. "I'm fine. You didn't do anything. Pegasus is gone forever;We're both safe," he told him.

They looked at each other for a few moments, the CEO's words setting in. Mokuba wiped his eye with the back of his hand, and smiled up at Seto.

"Thank you Big Brother," he whispered. He put his arms around the eldest's shoulders.

"No problem, Mokie." He hugged his brother back.

For a few moments the two stood there, sharing a brotherly moment.

Mokuba pulled away gently.

"Seto, we both need some sleep. Let's go."

A genuine smiled graced Seto Kaiba's lips.

"I think you're right."

He closed his laptop, and stood from his chair. "I'll take you to your room," he offered.

Mokuba nodded lovingly. "Sure, Big Brother."

They walked down the hall, until they arrived at Mokuba's room.

"Go on now, get some sleep," Seto said, giving Mokuba a playful half-grin. Mokuba walked sleepily into his room, and yawned before plopping on his bed.

He turned on his side, and closed his eyes slowly. His breathing became light and steady, his face peaceful and quiet. Another smile formed on Seto's face, as he slowly began to leave the room.

Just as he was about to close the door, a voice came from the room.

"G'night, Big Brother," he called.

"Goodnight, Mokuba."

* * *

Was it good? Did I get their relationship right? Review and tell me! Thanks for reading my first One-shot!

Unique Art


End file.
